


Not so older

by flypariah95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad English, Drabble, Incest, M/M, No Beta, Songfic, Underage Kissing, Underage touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Derek likes Deucalion, Peter thinks Deucalion has nothing to offer to Derek
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Kudos: 24





	Not so older

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I hope you like this little fanfic, I apologize for the spelling mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> This fanfic is based on the song "Mayores" de Becky G y Bad Bunny

"I like the way he treats me." Derek's eyes flashed, he bit his lip to suppress his smile.

"He's about forty years old," Peter grumbled.

Second before

Peter had met Derek, his 16-year-old nephew in the dining room. Derek was deeply looking at the screen of his cell phone and smiling like a fool, at that moment Peter knew Derek was texting with his biggest Enemy ... Deucalion.

“¿What are you doing puppy? “Peter asked in a raised voice and with the intention of Stopping Derek from texting Deucalion.

Derek's body froze "Nothing ... I" stutter Derek "... I texted ... to ... with Lidia"

The boy was nervous and Peter knew it, He could smell it, Derek was lying

"You can't fool me, not me, maybe Talia, your father, your sister, but not me, nephew, I know you" Peter's eyes saw every part of Derek's body, while delighting he tried to find something , something for Derek to admit that he liked a forty-year-old man, the boy did not admit it, but he liked grandparents, according to Peter

“How is Deucalion?”

Derek blushed upon hearing Deucalion's Name, "…No"

"Don't lie to me" Peter was upset, he hated Derek lying to him "What did you see in that guy?"

Present  
"I like the way he treats me." Derek's eyes flashed, he bit his lip to suppress his smile.

"He's about forty years old," Peter grumbled.  


“He is a gentleman, a good friend, he treats me well, a few years it doesn't matter”

"You are sixteen years old and he is forty years old, in some years he will be sixty and you will be twenty-something" Peter wanted to open his nephew's eyes, jealousy consumed him inside.

"He sent me flowers once" Derek said blushing like a tomato, age doesn't matter, he's cute "

Peter rolled his eyes "Children, so silly ... what a surprise" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Days after

Derek was checking his cell phone, Peter was taking him to school, the older man stopped the car in front of the red light, glancing at his nephew  
"Nephew?" Peter asked.

"Yes" Derek replied Distracted by his cell phone.

"You know what vibrators are for?"

Derek reacted quickly to his uncle's question, the boy put down his cell phone and put on a disgusted face "Peter you are disgusting"

Peter started to smile "When your partner does not reach orgasm, then the toy comes to help, it is something used by the elderly"

Derek rolled his eyes "Peter, shut up"

"You know I'm 25 years old, my bank account is from a retired old man and with me you will never need a toy to reach orgasm"

Derek blushed upon hearing his uncle's words

"Peter ..."

"And I'm nine years older than you, but if you want to try Deucalion, that's fine, but I'm almost new"

"Pervert" Derek said with a small smile

"If you want, I'll be a gentleman and, I'll treat you well in the morning, and I'll do bad things at night" Peter put his Right hand on his nephew's leg and went up to touch him in the crotch.

Derek felt himself warming up, he closed his eyes and his cock started to get hard when he felt the hands of his uncle "Peter" whispered Derek.

"I am active twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week, where you want and when you want"

When they reached the school parking lot, Peter removed his hand from Derek's left leg.

Derek was blushing and a little hard, the boy took a breath and saw his uncle who was laughing maliciously.

"Think about it, I don't think Deucalion gave you that much time"

Derek smiled, maybe Peter was his uncle, and he was older, But he liked older men.

**Author's Note:**

> The End XD


End file.
